


Reign of Peace (Or at Least that's the Goal)

by KyaFalcone



Series: Teen Wolf AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - War, Gen, Ignores Agent McCall, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Ridiculously long names, Scott is not Alpha, Warning: Gerard Argent, Warning: Kate Argent, human!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three kingdoms stand the test of time.  Argent. McCall. Hale. For centuries the Hale and Argent kingdoms have been at war. For those past centuries the McCall kingdom has remained neutral, staying out of the war fought above its northern border. Now a new king is to rise in the McCall lands. Behind this new king are three advisors, three the king trusts with his life and the lives of his people. The king, though smart in his own right, listens to his three friends for years about the Argent-Hale War. He decides that his reign will be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... I _should_ be working on Decision Switch but I have such a case of writersblock. It's not even funny. I've been working with Ghost trying to figure out what's wrong, I've even tried skipping the next chapter but nothing is working. My brain instead decides to hit me with Teen Wolf plot. This will probably be full of short drabble-like chapters with a plot.

"Something needs to change," a tall, lanky male exclaimed. His arms waved around him in wild gestures.  


"We know, Stiles," the pretty red haired woman snapped.

"Lydia," the blonde sighed. "Maybe we should step back. Try to look at everything with fresh eyes."

"Alright," the black haired male started, "what are the facts?"  When no one offered to speak the soon to be king laughed. "Destiny?"

"We know that no one remembers why the war started," the blonde woman smiled sadly.

"Hale story is that the Argents killed a child Were that wandered into the Argent kingdom," Lydia stated.

"Argents say the Hales murdered several towns along the border," Stiles flailed. "Some say it was a full moon. Others say the murders were done by Alphas."

"No one remembers a time when the two weren't fighting. Even songs and stories don't go beyond those. Even our records are lacking," Destiny huffed, closing the book in her lap.

"McCalls have stayed out of the fighting but have offered asylum to both kingdoms," Lydia smiled.

"All three kingdoms can stand without help from the other two," Stiles shrugged.

"The war has turned into Weres versus 'Hunters' since it all began," Destiny continued the trend.

"Even though the kingdoms can survive without each other, the war won't be able to continue much longer," Lydia sighed.

"Explain," the silent quarter of their party commanded.

"Well," Lydia paused to think, "the Argents use both men and women as their fighting force depleting their gene pool. The Hales use Weres as their force. Mostly men as they try to keep women to be able to have children."

"That's because of the small amount of women right?" Stiles asked.

Lydia nodded. "The Hales, while led by a female, have sent most of their human women to us over the years. This all means that in about a century or two the Hales are going to be running out of people while the Argents will be running into inbreeding issues."

"The inbreeding might have already started, but we can't be sure without information from the Argent lands," Destiny supplied. "Something has to give in this three way stand still. Easiest thing to change is the neutral policy of the McCall kingdom."

"But how?" Stiles groaned. "We'd have to make two treaties at the same time. We only have one Scott and if we don't make the treaties at the same time it could cause the other kingdom to lash out at us."

"And asking both families to come to the castle at the same time would cause them to fight on our lands which would bring us into the war." Lydia stood from her seat by the window and began to pace from it to the door on the opposite side of the study.

"Honestly nothing can happen until Scott takes the throne," Destiny sighed again. "Until then we're just tossing ideas. Besides that we don't even know if either kingdom would like a treaty with us. Like Stiles said, all three can stand on their own."

"What about putting feelers out," Scott suggested. "An open message asking both kingdoms about a treaty."

"You'd have to word it carefully," Lydia paused in her pacing. "If done wrong they could assume you want them to make peace."

"They probably won't see the advantage since we all seem to be doing okay on our own."  Stiles sat down heavily in the chair next to his best friend and future king.

"We could make it look like we can't," the black haired male smiled innocently.  "We've been out of the war long enough that neither will try to take advantage, not when there's a possibility of us joining the other side. We have more people than both kingdoms."

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: I am ignoring Scott's Canon father for this.

_Prince Augustus Richard Francis Scott McCall asks for audience with emissaries of the Most Esteemed Nations of the Land._

_His Royal Highness wishes to discuss his upcoming rise to the throne of the McCall line. His Royal Highness would ..._

 

* * *

 

 

"Think that'll work?" Stiles asked as he handed the draft to Lydia.

The redhead hummed while reading through the most recent rendition of their plan.  Destiny peered over her shoulder as the blonde read through the wording.

"It's getting better," Destiny admitted.

"Still some things that need work," Lydia agreed.

"I hate my name," the future king groaned.

Stiles laughed.  "It _is_ long."

"Most royal names are," Lydia huffed, rolling her eyes at the two males of their group.

"At least you only have three names," Destiny grinned.

"There could be more?" Augustus Richard Francis Scott McCall asked in shock.

"Well yeah," Destiny shrugged.  "The Hale heir has what? Seven total?"

"Including her heritage names, yes," Lydia agreed.

"Seven?" Stiles laughed out.

Lydia hummed as she thought.  "Lauren Josephine Adeline Vivian Cecilia Enricescu Hale."

"Oh God!" Stiles blurted before succumbing to laughter... again.

"Enricescu?" Scott asked.

"Her surname from her father," Destiny answered.  "Like your two last names are Scott McCall."

"What about the Argents? Do they have super long names?"

"The Argents don't publish the full name of the children like our nation does. They keep them secret," Destiny shrugged.

"Gerald, Katherine, Christopher, Allison," Lydia listed.  "They probably have a similar system just by listening to the names we do know. Now, can we focus on getting this right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to be as I found the old plot for this story. Where I realized the Coven just kinda appeared halfway through my plot without explanation. So I decided Lydia and Stiles needed to do magic.

"Do you think they'll respond?" Stiles wondered as he added the crushed amber to the cauldron.

"It's in everyone's best interest," Lydia shrugged, stirring the potion they were crafting.

"Yeah but pride," he flailed.

Lydia snorted delicately before dropping seven poplar buds into the light blue liquid.  "Yes but they have more to gain than that. We also worded the missive so they'll think we're in _desperate_ need for help."

Stiles looked thoughtfully into the cauldron, waiting for the blue to bleed into pink before stirring the potion with the lapis rod.  "Think Scott can handle it?"

"The negotiations?" Lydia paused to help take the now violet potion off the fire.  "So long as he remembers the end goal, and listens to us, yes."

The magical half of the advisers moved around the room in sync as they lit the bergamot incense around the cooling cauldron.  Once the air was heavy with smoke, the two moved on to cleaning up the instruments used to craft the protection potion.  They moved in silence that others of the castle would be shocked at.

Once all the incense had burned out, the brown haired warlock grabbed the lapis ladle and began to fill the crystal vials with the sludge like substance.  In total the cauldron filled twenty-seven vials, more than they needed for the order, but it wasn't uncommon for them to hand out free potions to those living on the borders.  The redhead woman smiled softly as she placed fourteen in a hay filled box.

On the surface, the McCall kingdom was filled with humans who didn't want to be involved in the war.  To those of the palace, the kingdom was home to those left in the land with magic in their blood.  If they wanted, the king could destroy both the Hale and Argent families.  Luckily, peace was always far more important to the royal family than conquest.

The other kingdoms would be insane not to respond, if any of them remembered the devastation caused by the McCall Royal Coven.  But none of the Coven thought the memory of the time the Argents invaded in an attempt to raid their monkshood stores remained.  The Argents weren't ones to admit they were defeated by the "weak" McCall forces.

Of course, one only had to look to the valley cutting through half the Argent territory to know who the strongest of the three was.

"Even if only one answers, the other will follow. No one can have an advantage," Lydia stated as the two Coven Heads left the room.

Stiles could only laugh as her green eyes flashed pure white with warning.  What Scott didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber, poplar buds, and bergamot are all plants with protective qualities.  
> Lapis Lazuli is a stone with protective qualities.
> 
> Yes I'm a nerd. I've come to accept this.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, usually I'd avoid adding OCs to such a wide cast but it just seemed unfair to have Lydia go up against Scott and Stiles without someone she can roll her eyes with. Therefore Destiny came to life. And she's going to have to stay for while since she is one of the main McCall players.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Also there may be more Teen Wolf stuff coming from me soon. And I just realized this is my first non-comic based fanfic... Well then.


End file.
